<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever by Thatonetheatrephan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777662">Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonetheatrephan/pseuds/Thatonetheatrephan'>Thatonetheatrephan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hold Me Close (The Series) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Mild Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonetheatrephan/pseuds/Thatonetheatrephan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Hold Me Close. After Beca's mother's death, Beca has become disconnected. Can Chloe help Beca get back to who she was? Will they get their happy ending?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hold Me Close (The Series) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Apologizes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span class="u">CHLOE</span></p><p>"How many times are we gonna do this?" I asked when Beca got in the car. She just got out of a meeting with Luca and Sarah. She'd been getting bad press since her mom died. She made some bad decisions. She was angry. I tried to help. I didn't know how. She keeps trying. That's all I ask for. I just wish there was more I could do.</p><p>"I don't know...I'm sorry..." Beca tugged at her hoodie sleeves.</p><p>"Let me see." I nodded towards her arms. She pushed up her sleeves. There were bruises and cuts. "All of them Bec..." She took the hoodie off. On the bicep, there were deep dark bruises from where someone had grabbed her. "Any more?" She bit her lip. She turned to look at me for the first time. There was a big bruise on her collarbone. She had a black eye. "Oh, baby..."</p><p>"Can we just go...please?" her voice cracked. She pulled her hoodie back on. When we got back to the apartment Aubrey's car was still there. "Can we not go in just yet?" I nodded. She set her head on my arm. "I'm really sorry Chlo..."</p><p>"Hey... It's okay." Beca tried not to fight but when things got to be too much, she lashed out. Mainly at the people with cameras. Sometimes they'd fight back. That's when she came back with bruises. She then had a meeting about how her behavior is unacceptable. Sarah chewed her out and yelled at her. Luca just patted her on the shoulder and told her that she needed to try a little harder. Luca gave her the comfort and understanding that she needed. Especially at work. </p><p>"Is it? I messed it up again."</p><p>"I know but it's okay. We all screw up."</p><p>"I'm really sorry."</p><p>I kissed her head. "I love you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">BECA</span>
</p><p>I felt bad. Worse than bad. Terrible. I really didn't know how to function. Everything seemed to take too long. I did everything slower. Chloe tried to help. Aubrey lived in the apartment down the hall. She still had a key to our place though. Once we got into the apartment, I went to go shower. I looked in the mirror. My eyes seemed dull, my hair muted. All color was faded from me. It was like someone put a filter over me so I was less colorful than my surroundings. My fingers traced the scars on my neck. I shuttered. I felt so disconnected from everything. I stepped into the shower. The water felt like lava. I felt like everything about me was dirty. I would scrub my skin raw, but even then it still wasn't enough. After my shower, Chloe and I sat in bed. She just held me. "I'm really sorry..."</p><p>"Shhhhhhh..."</p><p>Chloe continued to hold me through the whole night. She never let go of me. I was awake all night. At 6 A.M. Chloe's alarm went off. That was the only time she let go of me, was just to hit snooze. I dragged myself out of the bed and poured myself a cup of coffee. I made Chloe's just the way she liked it. I never understood how I could forget some of the most important things, but the small details I could remember. When Chloe did wake up she took one look at me. "You didn't sleep."</p><p>"Course not," I replied.</p><p>"Beca..."</p><p>"I'm sorry. Hey, there's a party at the Red Dragon. Luca said that we should go. You down? We can bring others too."</p><p>"...sure."</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>
  <span class="u">CHLOE</span>
</p><p>Beca got dressed to go to Red Dragon. Well. Her stylists came over and fixed up Beca, Aubrey, Cynthia Rose, Blair, my friend Zoey and me. They put Beca in this strappy jumpsuit and her hair in some fancy bun thing. They covered all of her scars with pounds of makeup. They put me in a dress that complemented Beca's outfit and left my hair down. They put C.R. is a suit with tight dress pants, Aubrey in a party dress similar to mine, Blair in a party dress and a blazer, and Zoey in a more cutesy dress. We got to the club and pictures started to be taken. Beca's bodyguard, Shane, did a good enough job at getting people away long enough for us to have some fun. The club started getting full. I lost track of Beca at one point.</p><p>"Have you seen Beca?!?" I yelled at our group.</p><p>"I think she went to go get some air!" Blair yelled back.</p><p>I went out of the club. Sure enough, Beca was in the alley behind the club. She had her hands on the back of her head.</p><p>"Bec? You good?" I said slowly getting closer to her.</p><p>"I just need a sec." She snapped. I stopped moving. She took a breath. "Sorry. I just..."</p><p>"No, it's okay. I get it."</p><p>"We should go back in..."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because...I don't have a valid reason."</p><p>"Then let's just go home. There's no point staying."</p><p>"Ok." I could tell Beca was done with people. We got home and she took her usual try-to-scrub-skin-off shower, we climbed into bed. I traced a few of her scars with my finger. She shuttered.</p><p>"You're beautiful," I whispered. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Don't Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">BECA</span>
</p><p>I had always hated having deadlines. It made whatever I was doing feel like it could be better. I had to finish recording songs for an album release. Except for the song or two that weren't even completed. I had to finish writing those. But I had so much else to do. Being my parents' only kid, Mom left me all of her stuff. I put her stuff in a storage unit and sold her house. Going through all of the stuff was the hardest part. My mom had journals of mine from when I was an angsty teenager. This was back when I kept bouncing between her and the Hyatts. I had a lot of angst. Granted my parents had just had a messy divorce, I was a mousy little girl who was constantly ignored or walked over.</p><p>Going through Mom's stuff made me realize that I was always destined to be a writer. Well, a songwriter. Each song I wrote was really just part of one big story. My story. And right now there was a huge chunk missing. I didn't like to talk about that time between middle school and the end of high school. Because I was someone else. Someone different. I made poor choices and hurt a lot of people. I put a bunch of my notebooks into a box and brought them back to the studio. I had an idea. Would it work? I had no idea. But, it was worth a shot.</p><p>"Mack, let's do this," I said putting my headphones on.</p><p>"And you're sure you want to do this?"</p><p>"Positive. You don't know how sure I am."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"Maybe that's too much to ask and maybe that's okay. Cause I make my own way. I make my own way. The weather girl can make it snow to cover all the shame. But if I couldn't make it snow, would you even know my name?"</p><p>I thought back to one winter in Ohio. When Aiden shoved me into the snow with his crew. I remember people avoiding me because they were afraid of the weirdo.</p><p>"I scream over the music till my ears are gonna bleed. I don't know what I need. So how could you know what I need?" I needed a parent. I needed stability. I needed everything that everyone else had but I couldn't have. I needed acceptance and confidence.</p><p>"Cause you don't know, anything about me. And you don't know how I play a part. If I told you, would it even matter? If told you. If I told you where I hide my heart."</p><p>All of the times people asked me 'why are you like this?' or 'why can't you be normal?' 'Why are you such a freak?' came flooding through my mind. I was a small little kid who people picked on because nobody cared.</p><p>"Pretty girls who have it all who's life is like a dream. Pirouette through perfect days, dripping self-esteem. Confident and effortless and beautiful and clean. Put up on pedestals and treated like a queen."</p><p>I was never confident. Everyone around me was perfect. And then there was me. The oddball. The weirdo. And eventually, the one who people wanted to be with because of my bad decisions.</p><p>"Mix a little pick me up till life begins to blur. Listen as the whispers scream 'Hey what's wrong with her?' I'll shout over the words they say and I will walk away. And I will be okay. I don't need you anyway."</p><p>I didn't need anyone. I was my own person. I didn't need friends, I had alcohol. I didn't need a family, I had dealers. I didn't need anyone but me.</p><p>"No, you don't know anything about me. And you don't know, why I play a part. If I told you, would it even matter? If I showed you if I showed you where I hide my heart."</p><p>"Someone else for just a day. I'd tear the skin I'm in away. Step into some other shoes how could a girl like me refuse. And if I had the chance to choose, the things I'd change, the me I'd lose. To see the world through someone else's eyes."</p><p>I sang as the still that girl trapped in Ohio. I sang the girl who walked out of that hospital without her mother. I sang as the girl who hates herself so much she would give her life to be someone else. I sang as every inch of me. Every fiber of my being was crying out at that moment in time. And I was letting it. I was letting myself feel all of the things I had tried to suppress. All of the sadness and anger and pain. And I let it all come out. I didn't care that Mack was sitting right there listening to me put myself out there. Because I was just doing what felt natural. And for once. I didn't hate it.</p><p>"No, you don't know anything about me. And you don't know, all that I could be. If I told you, would it even matter? If I let you... if I told you... what you don't know... No, you don't know..."</p><p>And with that, I took a breath and looked at my reflection. There was a new person looking back at me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">CHLOE</span>
</p><p>Beca got home really late. I was starting to get worried. I sat at the table watching the door. Hoping that every step I heard was her. Finally, Beca walked through the door. Something was different.</p><p>"How was work?" I asked.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Good fine or bad fine?"</p><p>"Just fine fine."</p><p>"Okay. Do you want me to make you some dinner?"</p><p>"I'm good. I'm gonna go shower."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>"Hey," she took my face in her hand. "I love you." She pressed a kiss to my lips before going into the bathroom. I smiled.</p><p>"I will never understand you," I called after her.</p><p>"That's what makes it an adventure." She responded.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. She was better. This was the Beca I had met all those years ago. Even though she wouldn't let anyone see this side of her then, I did. Nobody understood why I loved her so much. But they never saw her as I did. They didn't know about the side of Beca that was childish, or afraid, or worried. They didn't know anything about her. But I could see right through that dark and mysterious facade. I always could. I always will. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*The song Beca sings is called You Don't Know from Bare.*</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Working</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">BECA</span>
</p><p>"So Beca, about this new album," the reporter asked. After finishing most of the recording I started doing press. Chloe always came with me. We sat at a coffee shop with a reporter for a music blog.</p><p>"Yeah, what about it?"</p><p>"What can we expect to hear? What are we in store for?"</p><p>"Well, you're in for a hell of a story."</p><p>"There are rumors that this album is unlike your others. Any comment?"</p><p>"It's uh definitely different," I said glancing at Chloe. She squeezed my hand under the table. She knew I was nervous over this album After the interview, we headed off to go pick up a couple of Bellas who were in town. I had written this one song and I felt like it needed some Bellas flair. We picked up Stacey, Emily, and Flo. It was great to see them again. We went to the studio to work on the recording. I had Stacey, Emily, Flo, and Aubrey in one booth and Chloe in another. I gave them the thumbs up asking if they were ready to start. They nodded in response. I pulled on my headphones and pressed play. I stood so everyone could see me so I could cue them.</p><p>"Come hang out cuz you're missing a lot. You haven't gone that far. You can find a real job. And come hang out, we can save you a shot." the Bellas sang. Chloe added an echo layer. My voice was the one in the verse and bridge. Emily knocked on the window to get my attention.</p><p>I pressed the intercom button. "What's up?"</p><p>"Did you really write this?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">CHLOE</span>
</p><p>I loved watching Beca work. The way her eyes changed when she was working. The way she led us. She was strong here. She knew she was safe. She needed that safety. I didn't know what happened in the woods in Ohio or what happened with Jamie, but I knew that it hurt her. And then with her mother's death... she became someone else. She was small and that was how she felt. But looking at her here in her element, doing what she loved... she was larger than life. After recording the Bellas went out to dinner. Beca and I just picked up some burgers and headed home. As we sat at the table, well I sat at the table Beca sat on the counter, Beca picked at her burger not really eating it.</p><p>"What's wrong?" I asked.</p><p>"Do you feel like we're staying stationary?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean our friends are all moving ahead in their careers, others are getting married..."</p><p>"Just because Benji finally proposed to Emily doesn't mean we're falling behind or anything."</p><p>"It's not just that. It's just... nevermind. It doesn't matter."</p><p>"Hey," I said. I set down my food and sat on the counter next to her. "If it matters to you it matters to me."</p><p>"Everyone is moving on. Moving forward. Even you keep moving forward."</p><p>"YOu're moving forward too. Just watching you today, I can see it. You're starting to put everything behind you."</p><p>She nodded. I could tell that she was tired of having that conversation. I just wished there was something I could do to help her. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Roadtrip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">BECA</span>
</p><p>"Are you insane!" I yelled.</p><p>"Not more than usual no," Chloe responded calmly. She continued to pack our suitcases while I paced around our apartment. Chloe had just told me we were going to meet her family.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I could feel my anxiety rising.</p><p>"Because if I told you, you would have found some way to avoid it."</p><p>"That's not-" Chloe gave me the look. "Ok yes, that is completely true!" I ran my hands through my hair. Chloe came and held my shoulders.</p><p>"It'll be fine. My family is going to love you."</p><p>I nodded still unconvinced. Chloe squeezed my shoulders. "Pack up your equipment. I'll start putting the rest in the car."</p><p>"Uh-huh." Chloe took our suitcases down to the car. I started to pack up my music gear. I put everything in my travel bag and started carrying it out to the car. When I got out of the building some asshole guy ran into me causing me to drop it onto my foot.</p><p>"Fucking hell!" I yelled. I bit my lip as I crouched down and picked up my bag. I knew nothing was broken. Well, at least none of my music equipment. My foot was another story.</p><p>Chloe rushed over she put my bag over her shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her as she helped me hobble over to the car. "You okay?" she asked.</p><p>"Physically or mentally?" she rolled her eyes and smiled.</p><p>"Physically. I meant your foot."</p><p>"It's fine. A little bruised probably."</p><p>"Okay. Ready to get on the road?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">CHLOE</span>
</p><p>It was about a 7-hour drive to Roanoke Virginia, where we were going to stop for the night. Then it was a 5-hour drive to Cleveland TN.</p><p>"Why couldn't we have just flown?" Beca complained.</p><p>"Because this is more fun! Also, I didn't want to get a rental car from the airport."</p><p>Beca rolled her eyes. She was bouncing her leg and playing with her thumb ring. "What if they don't like me?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"Are you crazy? They'll love you."</p><p>"How can you be so sure?"</p><p>"Beca, This is my parents we're talking about. They are incapable of disliking anyone."</p><p>"Okay. Okay." She stared out the window of the car. I didn't know why she was so nervous that my family wouldn't like her. My brother was home for a bit visiting. I wasn't going to make her meet all of my extended family yet. Just my immediate family. She was going to meet my dad, Ron, who was an accountant, my mom, Amy, a city manager, and my brother Matt a nurse. We stopped at a McDonald's for lunch. Beca dropped a few fries in the car and we laughed about it. A few hours later we got to our hotel. We got our day bags out of the car and brought them in. After showering and getting pajamas on we laid on the bed. Beca had her head on my stomach and I ran my fingers through her hair with the hand that she was not holding.</p><p>"They're going to like me right?"</p><p>"They're going to love you. I promise." I kissed her head. "Try to get some sleep okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Beca unlaced her finger from mine and rolled over to sleep. I sent a quick text to my family and turned off the light. The next day was going to be great.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">BECA</span>
</p><p>The next morning, we got up and got food before we started the drive to Cleveland Tennesse.</p><p>"Guess what I have," Chloe said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"An awesome CD that I burned for the trip."</p><p>"Oh cool. Can I see it?"</p><p>"Sure." She handed me the CD. I threw it out the window. "Dude!" She laughed.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>She started up the car and I pulled out my laptop to work on some stuff.</p><p>"Isn't this a vacation?" Chloe asked me.</p><p>"Technically. But I gotta finish this so we can start doing finally things on the album and then we can finally get it out."</p><p>"Do you ever take a break?"</p><p>"Nope." I put my headphones back on and got to work. Chole played music through the Bluetooth in the car and sang along. This happened for the whole 5 hours.</p><p>When we arrived at her house, Chloe made so much more sense. Her house was a medium-sized, yellow, two-story house. In the driveway stood a brown-haired man, her father, a blonde woman, her mom, and a curly redhead boy, her brother.</p><p>"Welcome to my home Bec." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meet the Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">CHLOE</span>
</p><p>"Warning. Mom's a hugger." I told Beca before we got out of the car. As soon as we got out, my mom came and attacked me with hugs and kisses.</p><p>"Chloe honey. We've missed you!" She said smothering me.</p><p>"I missed you too mom." My dad cleared his throat. Mom stopped hugging me so I could say hi to him.</p><p>Dad nodded and put his hand out for me to shake. I just wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him. "Chloe." He said. It was how he acknowledged my existence. I unwrapped myself from him and went to Matt. His curly red hair just barely over his green eyes.</p><p>"Hey." He said. We did the super elaborate handshake we came up with as kids.</p><p>I looked over to Beca who was just kind of standing by the car looking like a lost puppy. I ran over and grabbed her hand.</p><p>"Guys. This is Beca." Beca waved slightly. God, she was so awkward. I loved her for it though. "She's my girlfriend." I smiled like an idiot. Beca blushed and looked down at her sneakers.</p><p>"It's lovely to meet you Beca." My mom said.</p><p>My Dad nodded at her. I had a feeling they would get along.</p><p>Matt, however, came up to her. Matt was 32 but looked like he was 20. He always had a bit of a babyface and a childish personality. He smiled his cheesy smile and scooped Beca up into a hug. I giggled as Beca gave me a 'help' look.</p><p>"Alright, Matt. Put the girl down. Not everyone likes to be crushed." My Dad said.</p><p>Matt set Beca down and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry."</p><p>"It's okay," Beca said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">BECA</span>
</p><p>Chloe grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house. It was a nice house. There were pictures of Chloe and Matt as kids all along the halls. There was one of Chloe with braces and freckles on her nose, she had the biggest smile on her face. Chloe continued to drag me till we got to a bright blue room. The bed was up against the wall in the back of the room. Her bed was large and had lots of pillows. The comforter was the same blue as the walls and covered with flowers. She had the same flower design on one of the walls. There was also a wall covered in photos. There were pictures from middle and high school. But also a bunch from college. I smiled at the stupid group picture we took our first year as Bellas. Chloe looked at me.</p><p>"Wanna see something?" She asked.</p><p>I nodded. Chloe pulled a box out of her closet. She took out an old t-shirt that read 'Ocoee Middle School Cheer'. She took off the t-shirt she was wearing and put it on. It still fit.</p><p>I couldn't help but laugh. "When was this from?"</p><p>"7th grade I think? I might have my old uniform somewhere in the boxes too."</p><p>"I wanna see," I said.</p><p>She came and whispered in my ear. "Maybe later."</p><p>I shuttered. "What the hell Chloe." I punched her arm playfully.</p><p>"Come on. I want to show you the treehouse!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the backyard.</p><p>The backyard was massive. There was a pool, a garden and lots of trees. Chole continued to drag me till we got to a large oak tree with wood boards nailed into it as a ladder.</p><p>"After you." She said. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">CHLOE</span>
</p><p>I showed Beca the treehouse it wasn't as awesome as it was when I was a kid. It was pretty underwhelming. Neither of us could stand up completely in it. We eventually went back into the house. Mom made us hot chocolate. We sat at the breakfast bar Beca's hand on my leg.</p><p>"Ew. Cooties." Matt said as he walked by.</p><p>"You have lipstick on your face." Beca shot back. Matt's eyes got wide and he quickly looked in the reflection of the window to wipe the bright pink lipstick off of his cheek. I snickered.</p><p>My Dad came into the kitchen his glasses low on his nose. "Your mom has suggested a game and movie night."</p><p>"Can we go see Captain Marvel!?!" I said excitedly.</p><p>"No!" Beca said really quickly. But her voice was drowned out by Matt.</p><p>"YES!!"</p><p>"Alright then." My dad said. "We'll go see the movie, go to dinner and then come back for games."</p><p>Beca and I went back up to my room.</p><p>"Why," Beca said plainly.</p><p>"Because," I said sitting on the bed with her, "I want them to hear your work without the pretense that it is your work."</p><p>Beca sighed.</p><p>"I won't tell them that you did it until tomorrow. I promise." I gave Beca a quick kiss before getting up off the bed.</p><p>"You're perfect," Beca said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">BECA</span>
</p><p>Chloe was always a tease. This trip had to be perfect. I really needed her parents to like me. The evening was fine. Game night got a little chaotic but other than that it was great. Chloe and I were laying in bed. Chloe was asleep. I was not. Chloe had her arms wrapped around me so it wasn't like I could get out of the bed without disturbing her, so I just laid there until I finally fell asleep. I felt safe here. Chloe's blue and flower-covered room felt like home. When I woke up, Chloe was already up and watching me.</p><p>"Hello," I said.</p><p>"Morning," she whispered before kissing me on the cheek.</p><p>"How long have you been up for?"</p><p>"Not long. I didn't feel like waking you up. You looked so peaceful."</p><p>"That's kinda creepy Chloe."</p><p>"Whatever." Her arms were still wrapped around me.</p><p>"Chloe. I gotta get up. I have work to do."</p><p>"Noooooo. You're comfy."</p><p>"Chloeeee." I tried to free myself from her arms but Chloe was much stronger than me.</p><p>"Nope. We are on vacation. You are not working at 9 in the morning."</p><p>I continued to fight against Chloe. "Let me goooooo."</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>I groaned and kept fighting. Then we rolled off of the bed onto the floor. We were a tangle of limbs and blankets on the floor.</p><p>Chloe started laughing which made me laugh.</p><p>"Can I get to work now?" I said between laughs.</p><p>Chloe sighed but was still smiling. "Ok."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">CHLOE</span>
</p><p>Beca spent some time working she was working on producing this band's album. She had her headphones plugged in but also had her Bluetooth earpiece sitting next to her computer. I came up behind her and picked it up putting it in my ear. I heard her messing with the recordings and loops. I watched her eyes as she looked up waving her finger just above the keyboard in time with the music. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she worked She was so perfect. When she was contemplating a specific part she would put her elbow up onto the table and pull on her lip with her thumb and index finger. She was so perfect.</p><p>She finished working on the album and took off her headphones. She turned in her chair to face me. "Okay. I'm done for now."</p><p>"Hooray!" I said hugging her and sitting on her lap.</p><p>"Seriously? We're going to break the chair."</p><p>"No, we're not," I said my lips brushing against hers. I felt her let out a breath.</p><p>"Chloeeee"</p><p>"Fiiiiine." I got up off of her lap and then pulled Beca to her feet. "Wanna go exploring?"</p><p>"Sure. But I do have more work to do today."</p><p>"Lame."</p><p>"Sorry, Chlo."</p><p>"It's okay. We can go for an adventure, get lunch and come back. Sound good?"</p><p>"Sounds great." She smiled.</p><p>We wandered around the woods by the house before going downtown for lunch. We ate at a little sandwich shop before heading home. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. More Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">BECA</span>
</p><p>I sat at the table with a cup of coffee and my laptop. I was working on the album for Clash at Demonhead. Chloe's mom came and set a plate with some eggs and sausage by me.</p><p>"You seemed like you could use some food," Amy said.</p><p>"Thanks." I took off my headphones.</p><p>"Chloe still asleep?"</p><p>"Yeah. I didn't want to disturb her."</p><p>Amy smiled. "You really love her."</p><p>"More than anything."</p><p>Amy put her hand on mine. "You plan to marry her."</p><p>I looked away. "I wanted to ask you and Ron for your blessing before I asked her to."</p><p>"Ask her. You make her happier than anything else. She would spend the rest of eternity with you."</p><p>"You really think so?"</p><p>"No," My heart sank. "I know so. You have my blessing and I'm normally not one to speak for my husband, but you would have his blessing as well."</p><p>"Thank you. Thank you so much."</p><p>"Of course. I look forward to being able to call you my daughter."</p><p>"How can you be so calm about this?"</p><p>"I saw the look in your eyes when Chloe shows you love. It's what keeps you here. What has kept you going."</p><p>"I will never let her go."</p><p>"I know."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">CHLOE</span>
</p><p>Beca was already up when I got up. She was talking to my mom. What they were talking about I had no idea. When I came down, Mom set a plate of eggs in front of me. Beca got up from the table and went over to the pot of coffee. Beca got two mugs. She brought one that had vanilla creamer in it over to me and a cup of black coffee to where she was sitting.</p><p>"You even know how Chloe drinks her coffee." Mom teased.</p><p>"Mom, leave her alone."</p><p>"It's fine Chlo. Hey, how's your studying going?" Beca asked</p><p>"My exam!"I cried, "I completely forgot!"</p><p>Beca and my mom both smirked and shook their heads. "I guess that's how you're spending the day then," Beca said.</p><p>"I don't want to leave you with nothing to do..."</p><p>"It'll be fine. Your mom and brother were going to show me around town anyway." She stood up and kisses my head. "It'll be fine. Just focus on studying."</p><p>"I'll make it up to you," I whispered.</p><p>"You know that's not necessary."</p><p>I sighed. "Don't have too much fun without me."</p><p>"Never." She winked at me before going upstairs to change.</p><p>"You picked a great girl sweetheart." my mom said.</p><p>"I know. She's amazing."</p><p>"You really love her huh?"</p><p>"More than anything."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">BECA</span>
</p><p>Amy, Matt, and I went to a jeweler in town. Amy pointed out some rings she thought Chloe would like and Matt pointed out rings that he liked for Chloe.</p><p>"What are you thinking for your girlfriend?" the woman behind the counter asked Matt.</p><p>"Oh, uh no. I'm here helping to pick the ring for my sister." Matt replied with a half-smile.</p><p>"Then who's the lucky man?"</p><p>"Woman," I said approaching her. "I'm marrying his sister."</p><p>The woman seemed at a loss for words. I could feel her eyes turn from warm to cold in a matter of seconds. I felt chilled to the bone.</p><p>"Is that going to be an issue, ma'am?" Amy asked.</p><p>The woman looked at Amy and then at me. "You all should be ashamed. Get out of my shop."</p><p>I bit my lip as we exited the jewelers. I had a feeling this would happen. Matt squeezed my shoulders. "Don't lose hope. We'll find a ring for her."</p><p>"I know it's just..."</p><p>"Just what?"</p><p>"I feel like I'm letting her down."</p><p>"Who? Chloe? Beca, I've seen the way she looks at you. You could never let her down. You are her world."</p><p>"And she is mine...I have an idea."</p><p>"Oh? What's this idea?"</p><p>"We need another jeweler." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">CHLOE</span>
</p><p>I spent the whole day up in my room studying for my exam. Beca, Mom, and Matt got back around dinner. Beca came upstairs with the biggest smile on her face. She plopped onto the bed after kissing my cheek. I spun in my chair.</p><p>"You're oddly happy."</p><p>"Am I?" She sat up to look at me. "Just had a good day I guess."</p><p>"I'm glad you had a good day. What did you guys go do?"</p><p>"Sorry, that's classified."</p><p>"Becaaaaa."</p><p>"Nope. You're not getting anything out of me."</p><p>I gave her a mischievous look before attacking her with tickles.</p><p>Beca made a little yelp noise as she began to laugh. "Stop it." she cried.</p><p>"Not until you tell me."</p><p>"Never gonna happen!"</p><p>"Well, then I will never stop."</p><p>Beca managed to escape me and went running down the stairs with me hot on her heels. She missed the last step and fell on her butt. I ended up tripping over her and landing across from her. Both of us laugh our now bruised butts off.</p><p>"Will I ever know what you did today?" I asked through laughter.</p><p>"Eventually you will have all the answers."</p><p>"Why not now?"</p><p>"Because..." she crawled over to me. "It's cute when you pout." she booped my nose.</p><p>"No faaaaiir." I crossed my arms pretending to pout.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">BECA</span>
</p><p>We left Cleveland TN the next morning. Chloe was driving and I was texting pretty much non-stop.</p><p>
  <b>Me: Hey. So I'm going to propose to Chloe after her graduation. You approve right? And you'll help me plan it?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aubrey: Of course I approve. You guys were meant for each other. I'll definitely help you plan it. Would you also like me to help plan the wedding? I have a knack for getting people to do things.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Me: That depends on Chloe. But knowing her...probably.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aubrey: Alright. Just let me know what you want for the proposal and I'll make it happen.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Me: Thanks Aubrey.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aubrey: Of course!</b>
</p><p>"Who are you texting?" Chloe asked me.</p><p>"Aubrey."</p><p>"Oh about what?"</p><p>"Weddings. We were thinking of ideas for Emily's bachelorette party."</p><p>"Oooh. Fun!"</p><p>"Yeah. It's gonna be awesome."</p><p>"I think you mean..."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Aca-awesome."</p><p>I facepalmed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">CHLOE</span>
</p><p>We had about a week until Emily's wedding. Beca spent most of the time lock up in the studio working. She was trying to get the album done before the wedding. It would prove to be a challenge. The rest of her team wasn't happy about her not being willing to promote the album while we were in Atlanta but after she said she was only there for a wedding they seemed to understand. I began to think about Beca and my future. Were we going to get married? Have kids? Were we just going to be girlfriends for the rest of our lives? After work, I picked up some dinner and met Beca at the studio. When I got there, Beca was in a booth editing a recording. She had her headphones on so she hadn't heard me come in. I set our food down and wrapped my arms around her. She jumped in her chair at first but then she realized it was me and grabbed my arms.</p><p>"Hey," she said.</p><p>"Hey. I brought dinner."</p><p>"Awesome." She got out of her chair and sat on the floor with me as we ate. "How was work?"</p><p>"Good. There was a Mastiff that came in for a check-up that just wanted to give everyone kisses." </p><p>"That's adorable."</p><p>"Yeah. What about you?"</p><p>"It was fine. Lotta work. Editing is exhausting."</p><p>"I bet. Does that mean you'll actually sleep tonight then?"</p><p>"We'll see," she smirked. "I'm done for the day if you wanna head home."</p><p>"Sure. Hey, I didn't see your car in the parking lot."</p><p>"Yeah, I took the subway. Car was having issues."</p><p>I smiled. "C'mon I'll drive you back." We got up off the floor and walked to the car hand in hand. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pop the Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">BECA</span>
</p><p>Emily's wedding was beautiful. Even though she is technically Mrs. Benjamin Applebottom, I personally think that Benji is Mr. Emily Junk. And that's what got me thinking. When Chole and I are married, would I be Beca Beale? Or would she be Chloe Mitchell? Or would we be Mitchell-Beale or vice versa? I just couldn't wait till I married her. My fiery red-head. Her graduation was in a few weeks. I was going to ask her to marry me the day before. Soon. So soon.</p><p>"You ready for this Beca?" Aubrey asked me, her camera hanging around her neck.</p><p>"Yes." I responded with such certainty in my voice. This was the one thing I was ever certain of anymore. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Chloe.</p><p>"Alright then. Let's do this thing." Aubrey went to hide somewhere so she could get pictures. I stood there in the center of the Brooklyn Botanic Gardens. It was simiallar to the green back at Barden. The place where we first met about 12 years ago. I saw her bright red hair approaching me. Dark skinny jeans, black boots and a green flannel. <em>My</em> green flannel. I putt my hand in my jeans pocket. My fingers brushing the ring. My mom's ring resized to fit Chloe's finger.</p><p>"Hey." She said lacing her fingers in mine.</p><p>"How is it that you look better in my clothes than me?" I joked.</p><p>"I have no clue." She smiled. We walked around for a bit before we got to the spot where Aubrey said she would be.</p><p>"I have a question."</p><p>"What's up?'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">CHLOE</span>
</p><p>"Chloe, you've been my rock for like 12 years now. And I know we've only been dating for like a year of it but," Beca got down on one knee and pulled something out of her pocket, "Chloe Beale, Will you make me the happiest girl in the world, and marry me?" She held out a ring. It was simple and beautiful. A gold band with a diamondin the center.</p><p>"Yes. Yes! Of course I'll marry you." I pulled Beca to her feet. She Slide the ring onto my finger. "A perfect fit. When did you buy me a ring?"</p><p>"I didn't."</p><p>"Then how...?"</p><p>"It was my mom's. When we visited your family I went to buy you one but people were really homophobic. So I got mom's resized to fit you. It's what she would have wanted."</p><p>"Its beautiful."</p><p>"Just like you."</p><p>I smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.</p><p>Then next few months were filled with wedding planning. Neither of us really understood how much effort actually went into planning a wedding. But Aubrey was more than willing to help. We ended up asking her to be our wedding planner. She accepted obviously. Beca and I started counting down the days till we were married. I could not wait for the day when I was Mrs. Beca Mitchell. We decided that I would take Beca's name as Beca Beale sounded strange. And Chloe Mitchell actually had a nice ring to it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Wedding Bells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">BECA</span>
</p><p>I was in the room with my side of the wedding party. I had Amy, Cynthia Rose, Lily, Jessica, and Chloe's brother Matt. Aubrey was technically part of both my and Chloe's side but as she was also our organizer, she did her own thing, with our permission of course. I was in a navy blue suit with a white shirt. Chloe asked if I would wear something other than black, so I found the darkest blue I could.</p><p>"How we doing in here?" Aubrey said popping into the room.</p><p>"Great. Yeah. Great." I ran my hands through my hair for the 80th time in the last 5 minutes. "I feel like I'm forgetting something. What Am I forgetting?"</p><p>Aubrey gave a small laugh and went to the vanity. She picked up a light pink rose and pinned it to my lapel. "There. Now you're ready."</p><p>Our friends all walked down the aisle to their spots. My dad walked me to the alter. He gave me a kiss on my head before taking his seat. I stood there staring at the double doors where the love of my life would be coming from. They opened reviling Chloe and her dad. Her dress had an ever-so-slight pink tint to it which her lips matched. Her beautiful blue eyes locked onto mine as our breathing became one. Ron kissed Chloe on the cheek before I took her hand, leading her to the alter. Her makeup light allowing the gentle smattering of freckles across her cheeks and nose to be seen. Her fiery red hair was in a beautiful bun with a strand on both sides down and gently curled.</p><p>"You look so... I... uh... hi..." I stuttered. I didn't have the words to properly explain how amazing she looked. She smiled.</p><p>"Cat got your tongue?" She teased.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">CHLOE</span>
</p><p>"We are gathered here today in celebration of the unity of Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale." said the officiant said</p><p>I smiled at Beca. "Here we go," I whispered.</p><p>"If anyone has a reason as to why these 2 should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."</p><p>We stood there smiling at each other for half a second before the doors exploded open.</p><p>"I Object!" yelled Jesse. Everyone, including myself, gasped. I looked over to Beca. Her pupils huge, her face pale, and her breathing short. Her hand started migrating to her collarbone. Instinctively I grabbed it before she could do damage to herself.</p><p>"Jesse," Aubrey said stepping from her place in the wedding party.</p><p>"Sir, what reason do you have that they should not be wed?"</p><p>"Shewasengagedtome." he slurred obviously drunk.</p><p>"Were you married?"</p><p>"No. they were not," Aubrey said. "He was abusive so Beca called off the engagement."</p><p>"I see. As prior engagement is not a reason why these to should not be wed. I believe we can continue with the ceremony."</p><p>Aubrey dragged Jesse out of the chapel and to god knows where. Beca was still panicking. "Can you give us a moment?" I asked. The officiant nodded and I led Beca outside. Her breathing was shallow.</p><p>"Hey. Hey, look at me. It's okay. You are okay. He's not going to ruin this. We can stay out here as long as you need. It will be okay." Beca buried her head into my chest.</p><p>"I love you." She whispered breathlessly.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Once she had calmed down enough, we went back inside. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>